Vorlage Diskussion:Tales
__TOC__ Wäre es möglich, die nach kanonisch, nicht kanonisch und zweifelhaft zu trennen? 17:13, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Fände ich auch gut, aber ich habe das Problem, dass ich zwei Drittel der Comics gar nicht kenne und außerdem kenne ich mich in den Blog von StarWars.com, wo das ja im engsten Kreis festgelegt wird, nicht aus. Ich habe jetzt zwei der sechs Sammelbänder bei Amazon bestellt, um nach und nach diese rote Linkwüste zu beseitigen. Außerdem finde ich die Tales ganz gut für Zwischendurch Bild:--).gif--Anakin Skywalker 17:31, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht brauchst du dir die gar nicht bestellen... 23:20, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Brauch ich nicht?--Anakin Skywalker 23:33, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nicht zwingenderweise... Bild:;-).gif 00:17, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nein, keine Angst. Die sind schon seit Freitag bestellt.--Anakin Skywalker 07:22, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Habe die Sammelbänder jetzt erhalten und auf diesen prangt mit aller Deutlichkeit das Infinities-Logo. Auch auf dem Klappentext wird klar gestellt, dass die darin enthaltenen Geschichten nicht zum offiziellen Kanon zählen. Daher müssten alle Geschichten nicht kanonisch sein.--Anakin Skywalker 13:14, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Also ich setze das jetzt mal zurück, Ben. Ich habe jetzt einige Geschichten der Tales gelesen und muss sagen, dass die hier als kanonisch deklarierten total abstrus sind. Wie z.B. Hoth oder auch Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc. Die können nicht kanonisch sein, genauso wie viele andere auch nicht. Dazu kommt, dass alles Sammelbänder das Infinities-Logo tragen. Schon das für sich müsste eigentlich unmissverständlich sein.--Anakin Skywalker 13:42, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Moment mal. Die Kanonizität der Geschichten leitet sich daraus ab, dass in anderen Werken darauf Bezug genommen wurde oder die Autoren bzw. Lucasfilm die Kanonizität bestätigt hat. Da ändern auch irgendwelche Abstrusitäten nichts dran. Außerdem war das ne Menge Arbeit, die zu sortieren. 13:47, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Arbeit? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du dich zur Einfachheit an die Wookieepedia orientiert hast. Außerdem sollte es kein Grund sein, wenn etwas mühevoll erarbeitet wurde, es auch bestehen bleibt, nur weil es eine Heidenarbeit war. Die Quellen, in denen z.B. auf Hoth (ein Wampa hängt einen Suchdroiden in seine Höhle) eingegangen wird, möchte ich mal sehen, bevor da alles so komisch und nicht nachvollziehbar geordnet wird. Der Artikel Tales ist die beste Plattform, um den gegebenen Kanon einzelner Geschichten anhand Bezüge von anderen Quellen festzulegen.--Anakin Skywalker 13:56, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich würde es eher in den einzelnen Artikeln bei HdK festmachen. Allerdings sollte man sich mal die Referenzen ansehen, bspw. hier. 14:01, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Was soll jetzt noch ein überwiegend da drin. Das ist doch ein Widerspruch in zwei Wörtern und eine extrem schwammige Angabe... Also so kann das auch nicht bleiben. Auch wenn ich die Untergliederung optisch besser finde, als als so ein Block roter Links, kann ich das nicht gut heißen, wenn es offensichtlich falsch ist.--Anakin Skywalker 14:04, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Was ist denn "offensichtlich falsch"? 14:11, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::Das die beiden erwähnten Geschichten kanonisch sein sollen. Deinem Link zufolge, soll im Fact File Bezug auf sie genommen werden. Aber: 1. Das Fact File ist mehrer Tausend Seiten groß und die Angabe mit den Bezügen denkbar ungenau, als dass sie für uns relevant sein sollte. Und 2. Wenn sich der Sarlacc wirklich so fortpflanzt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass die Gesichte auch so stattgefunden haben muss. Und dabei geht es mit um den Handlungsstrang, der Tatsache, dass dieser Verbrecher wirklich da so hingerichtet wurde, weil das der Kern der Handlung ist. Nur weil ein Nebeaspekt kanonisch sein soll, ist es noch lange nicht die ganze Handlung. Das ist nur mal ein Beispiel... will nicht wissen, wie abstrus die anderen noch sortiert wurden.--Anakin Skywalker 14:20, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Mal anders gefragt: Was spricht dagegen, dass ein Wampa einen Probot einfängt? Außerdem ist bei der Sarlacc-Geschichte nur der zeitliche Rahmen fraglich, nicht die Handlung an sich. Dieser Hase wird wohl so gestorben sein. 14:23, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::::U. A. dass IG-88 die Probots so programiert hat, dass sie sich bei drohender Gefangennahme sofort selbst zersören. (Quelle: Darum bin ich - Die Geschichte von IG-88) Daher ist ein Probot wohl kaum als Wandschmuck zu verwenden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:27, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Man muss nicht anders fragen, weil die komplette Reihe von höchster Instanz den Infinities-Stempel aufgedrückt bekommen hat. Wenn jetzt eine andere Quelle Bezug auf diese Gesichte nimmt, ist die Handlung freilich kanonisch, aber dieser Bezug muss auch die ganze Handlung umfassen und nicht nur ein Nebenaspekt, wie diese Fortpflanzung des Sarlaccs. Dass dieser Hase so gestorben sein muss, sagst du. Ein Wampa fängt ein Probot ein und hängt ihn auf wie später Luke Skywalker? Aha... Wie gesagt muss nicht der Infinities-Status angezweifelt werden, sondern in erster Linie die Kanonizität.--Anakin Skywalker 14:29, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Fangen wir mal wieder vorne an. Wir reden hier über SciFi, über Star Wars - da gibt es halt schonmal unwahrscheinliche Sachen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir hier nach so verfahren sollten, dass Geschichten, die nicht ausdrücklich als nicht-kanonisch (Infinities ist noch was anderes...) bezeichnet wurden, solange als kanonisch gelten, bis etwas Gegenteiliges bekannt wird. Man denke da bspw. an die Widersprüche in Jedi vs. Sith und Schöpfer der Dunkelheit usw. 14:36, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Inwiefern grenzt du Infinities von nicht-kanonisch ab?--Anakin Skywalker 14:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) #Infinities, im Sinne von alternativen Geschichten, beispielsweise die Comics zu Episode IV - VI, in denen alles anders läuft. #Infinities im Sinne von möglichen Geschichten, wie bspw. "Jedi Chef" oder "Hoth". #Und schließlich Infinities im Sinne von offensichtlich nicht kanonischen Geschichten, wie bspw. "Fett Club", "Force Fiction" oder "George R. Binks". ::Nicht kanonisch heißt offiziell als "not in-continuity" bezeichnet. Bei den Infinities unter 2. besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Teile der Handlung bzw. die gesamten Handlung in den Kanon aufgenommen werden bzw. bereits wurden. 14:52, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Aber im Grunde genommen und in erster Linie zählen Infinities-Geschichten nicht zum Kanon. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass nur die Geschichten als kanonisch gekennzeichnet werden, die auch wirklich einen Bezug aus anderen Quellen haben. Der Bezug sollte selbstverständlich die Handlung umfassen und nicht nur einen Nebenaspekt der Handlung. Diese Abgrenzung der offensichtlich und nicht offensichtlich Kanon-Geschichten entsteht ansonsten aus einem subjektiven Empfinden heraus und wir streben ja eine Objektive Dokumentation an.--Anakin Skywalker 15:01, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dann sollten wir es vielleicht noch einmal unterteilen. Also "Kanonische Geschichten" und "Geschichten mit kanonischen Elementen" oder so ähnlich. Dazu müssten wir dann auch mal die Liste mit Referenzen durchgehen, um das objektiv abgrenzen zu können. Ich hab übrigens grade mal bei der WP nachgefragt, da wurde mir folgendes gesagt: since we are writing articles about these stories over at jedipedia, now there is a discussion about canonicity of tales #1-20 Right. This issue always confuses me too. yes, for example hoth and the sarlacc-story are described as canon at wookieepedia They're sorta in their own level of continuity, even though they're marked Infinities, they have the potential to become canon... Elements referenced can become canon, if not the stories themselves. that's my opinion, too but my "opponent" thinks "the whole story or nothing" Someone else can probably explain it better than me. :P They're S-canon if they're not "humorous". Or something like that. Basically, the "they're all Infinities" thing, which was retroactive in the first place, has been reversed again. Now they're sorta in a fuzzy state, where the obvious joke ones are non-canon and everything else is kinda weird. it wasn't good to mark 'em all as infinities The way that we seem to do it is "If it's been referenced, it's a serious one and we consider it S." Nnf. It's not up to us to decide which ones are "humorous" :::: 15:06, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die „Geschichten mit kanonischen Elementen“, wie du es nennst, würde ich auch in die Abteilung unklarer Status stecken. Genau das ist es ja nämlich. Und in den Comic-Artikeln selbst, würde ich als Leser erwarten, dass man auf diese Unklarheit eingeht.--Anakin Skywalker 16:54, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Das war ja auch mein Vorschlag. Dann lass es uns so machen. 16:56, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Also nochmal zusammenfassend zum Verständnis. Es wird grundsätzlich davon ausgegangen, dass alle Geschichten nicht-kanonisch sind. Geschichten, deren Handlung in einer anderen Quelle wieder aufgegriffen werden, sind kanonisch. Geschichten, von deren Handlung jedoch nur ein Nebenaspekt, also nicht die komplette Handlung, wieder aufgegriffen werden, sind von unklarem Status. Bei Comic-Artikeln, die in die Abteilung unklarer Status oder kanonisch gesteckt werden, sollten einen Kanon-Abschnitt besitzen, in dem der Status begründet wird. Ist das richtig so?--Anakin Skywalker 17:22, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::So ist es. Zur Überprüfung der Kanonizität in den Quellen können wir die WP-Seite ja als Unterstützung heranziehen. 17:59, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Zur Unterstützung, aber lieber nochmal selber überprüfen und bei so ungenauen Angaben, wie Fact File ohne die Angabe eines genauen Serienblatts oder Heftnummer sollte die Geschichte auch als nicht-kanonisch deklariert werden.--Anakin Skywalker 18:12, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Klärung strittiger Fälle Bin jetzt eher zufällig auf die Diskussion hier gestoßen, aber ich kann das mit dem Fact File bestätigen. Bin gerade mal im Planeten-Ordner den Hoth-Artikel durchgegangen, da mir dieser am einleuchtensten erschien. Und tatsächlich: Auf der Seite HOT 12 wird direkt auf den Comic Hoth Bezug genommen. Wissenschaftler von der Universität von Sanbra sind nämlich später auf den an der Decke befestigten Probot gestoßen. Die Geschichte ist also tatsächlich Kanon. --Muad'Dib 00:30, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Da ich es gerade sehe: Max Rebo Unplugged und Death Star Pirates sind auch Kanon. Erste wird in Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band wieder aufgegriffen, der "Kopfgeldjäger" bekommt hier sogar einen Namen, zweitere wird im Redkihl-Rokk-Artikel in Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds bestätigt. --Muad'Dib 00:52, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Klasse, dass du uns da helfen kannst. Ani ist doch immer sehr skeptisch, was Geschichten mit dem Infinities-Logo betrifft. Vielleicht kannst du uns dabei helfen, die Tales richtig zu ordnen. Wenn dir ein in der Vorlage falsch gelisteter Comic auffällt, dann kannst du ihn gerne an die entsprechende korrekte Stelle in der Reihenfolge setzen. 01:54, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, Muad'Dib für deine Recherche. Ich bin überhaupt nicht skeptisch, Ben... Muad'Dibs Argumente finde ich bisweilen aussagekräftiger und glaubwürdiger als die Artikel der Wookieepedia, wo nur Fact File als Bezug dasteht. Wie gesagt, füllt das Fact File mehrere Ordner und glücklicherweise wurde die Stelle nun gefunden. Das hat überhaupt nichts mit mir zu tun...--Anakin Skywalker 19:08, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Soweit ich weiß, besitzt du das FF auch - also hättest du ja eigentlich selbst mal in den Hoth-Artikel schauen können... Bild:;-).gif 20:37, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Es hätte genauso gut im Probot-Artikel, im Wampa-Artikel, im Bildung-Artikel, im Forschung-Artikel oder in einem der dutzende von allgemeinen Droiden-Blättern drin stehen können. Du verstehst wohl immer noch nicht so ganz, was ich meine, wenn ich sagen, dass das Fact File einfach groß ist. Au0ßerdem ist es doch jetzt geklärt, ich will gar nichts mehr von dem Hoth-Comic.--Anakin Skywalker 21:19, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST)